The Demon's Homecoming
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: Before he was apprenticed by Vader, he was nothing, his village's pariah; but after, he was something. Something that would make those who hated him fear him. He can either be an ally, or Death, the destroyer of worlds. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, but he goes by another, Siqsa. Strong!OOC!AU!Naruto. Currently a plotbunny. Working title. Rating may change.


**Hey there guys, I got another plotbunny for you! *Dodges things thrown by followers* Hey. HEY! Calm down. Due to the excitement I'm having for** ** _The Force Awakens_** **I couldn't get this idea outside of my head, which hopefully once this goes up I'll be able to focus on my two other popular stories and update those (SHAMELESS PLUG: Go check out "Didn't See That Coming" and "A Wizard with a Rulebook"). But seriously, I'm a huge _Star Wars_ nerd, I have been since I was a child; which to me makes the whole Disney acquisition of the _Star Wars_ IP as well as the removal of the Expanded Universe saddening for me. I loved those books that I burned through as a teen from my library. Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn, and Corran Horn were all favorite characters of mine. **

**So things. This story's pilot chapter was inspired by a story that was deleted from this site not too long ago called "Righteous Fury" and its rewrite "Righteous Fury V2" by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer** **(** user id: 4875004 **) that was a Halo/Naruto cross where Naruto joins the Covenant after being taken in by Rtas 'Vadum and later comes back to his homeworld after the events of _Halo 3_. It was a cool concept story and I enjoyed it. Too bad it's gone, oh well. Otherwise, I would have given credit and plugged it directly. **

**Gray Jedi/Sith!Naruto – He is neither Jedi nor Sith, just a guy serving the balance of the Force. While he may use his powers for his own gain, he does believe that power should also be used to not create Force tears as they go against nature, like when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan. If anything he's closer to the Jensaarai, the not-quite-Sith-but-definitely-not-Jedi group. In other words, you piss him off and he'll kill you; be civil and he'll be civil towards you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. _Star Wars_ belongs to Disney, unfortunately; and _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All original characters, unless otherwise noted, belong to me.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Things said over com devices."**

XxXxXxX

 _Executor. High Orbit, unnamed planet._

The dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader stared out of the viewport at the garden-class planet below his command ship. The Force had led him here, in fact, it pulled him here like a moth to a flame. While the Jedi would continuously state that the Force guided their actions, so did the Sith to an extent. He had remembered that during his tenure as a Jedi there was this controversial Master who stated in his Holocron, 'That all Force-sensitives have power. Power means nothing if it is not wielded. However, it is our actions that define whether we are Jedi or Sith, not emotions or attachments like both Jedi and Sith Codes state.'

Wise words from a long dead Master. He had arrived in-system mere minutes ago. While the crew was working silently in an attempt to not join the body count that Vader had made of bridge crew and other soldiers that had disappointed the Sith lord one too many times, they all were silently wondering why they were in this backwater system on the edge of the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions. All that could be heard were the sounds of beeping terminals and the Sith's assisted breathing.

"Commander," Vader's deep voice rang through the bridge. "Prepare a shuttle and a squad."

"It will be done, my lord," the commander fearfully replied. One does not survive on Vader's flagship by disobeying orders.

As the Dark lord exited the bridge and the doors of the Sith's private turbolift closed there was a collective sigh of relief. They all got to live one more day on this largest warship in the Empire.

Back with Vader, as he entered the main hangar bay the Sith was 'greeted' by a squad from his personal unit designated 'Vader's Fist', in other words, the 501st. As he approached the Lambda-class shuttle the Stormtroopers stood at the ramp at attention. He walked past them and said, "With me." Moments later the shuttle left the bay and flew towards the planet, all towards the one individual that the Force guided Vader towards.

XxXxXxX

Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy child, in fact, he couldn't remember a time that he WAS happy. The fact that it was his birthday, which coincided with the sixth annual Kyuubi Festival, was made worse by the fact he had been outrunning angry mobs all day. The last five years in the orphanage that he had lived in under less than pleasant conditions kept him inside from the yearly festival while the other children got to go out and enjoy the festivities, this year though he was thrown out on the streets to fend for himself. His first winter he almost didn't make it if it weren't for the fact that he snuck into the boiler room of the Ninja Academy to stay warm. While it seldom ever snowed in Konoha (1), temperatures in winter did get low enough for street rats like him to get hypothermia and die if no source of heat was found. Finding food, on the other hand, was difficult. He would dig in dumpsters when he couldn't find spare ryo laying around on the ground. Visiting ninja from other villages on diplomatic missions as well as participants in Konoha hosted Chunin Exams, as they rotated and were held several times a year, took pity on him sometimes and gave him pocket money that he'd spend at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Now it was night and his underfed six-year-old body was tiring out after being chased by both drunken civilians and disgruntled ninja alike. If he were paying attention close enough to not die he would have heard what sounded like a low hum above that stopped outside the village. He didn't know it yet, but his life was about to change forever on a path he would have never foreseen.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile a kilometer outside a primitive city's walls the Lambda shuttle landed with some dust kicked up. Several hisses later a ramp lowered from the craft, already walking down it was Vader followed by twelve Stormtroopers. "Defend this shuttle," he said to the group before pointing to two of his Stormtroopers. "You two, with me."

"Milord," they both replied in unison.

They followed their commanding officer until they reached large wooden gates. On them were markings similar in design, yet foreign to Aurebesh that the galaxy was fluent in. When they entered the gate two weak Force-sensitives tried to stop them, but Vader clenched his fist, choking the two with the Force until they were rendered unconscious as it would cause more problems when if they were discovered dead. Vader could sense many Force-sensitive beings in the center of the city, but he led his soldiers down alleyways until he found what he was looking for.

"Kill the demon spawn!" a shrill voice shouted, one that annoyed the Sith.

Meanwhile, others were beating a child with their hands and feet, while others held bladed weapons. One was about the stab the child in the heart when it was pulled from their grasp, in fact, all of their weapons were taken from them. In the confusing silence, all they heard was electronically assisted breathing coming from behind the mob. They were shocked when they saw that their weapons were floating in front of an imposing looking black armored man; behind him were slightly shorter, yet still imposing looking white armored men holding what looked like the recently developed guns used in certain prisons run by civilians.

To their amazement and horror, he crushed the weapons into lumps of metal, which shocked some of the Genin and Chunin in attendance as some of the weapons were made of chakra conductive metal which was harder than normal steel. "Pathetic," the Sith stated. To the primitive humans of this planet they trembled in fear at the sound of the Sith's voice, his aura filled with anger and hatred. "Move."

While the more sensible of the group stood aside, some extremely stubborn and stupid members of this city's military stood defiantly in front of the Sith. "You'll have to go through us if you want the demon spawn," one stated before getting in a fighting stance.

"As you wish," Vader ominously replied. He reached out with the Force and started to choke the defiant ones, the ninja grasping at their throats trying to get the invisible hand to release them lifting them up in the air like marionettes before tossing them aside violently into the walls. The Stormtroopers and bystanders heard some of the ninjas' bones break from the impact.

Vader walked over to the downed boy, the crowd parting to let him and his two troopers through. He used the Force to study the youngling on the ground. The Force aura the boy contained was much more powerful than both Vader and his master. Meanwhile, the deafening silence was being filled with Vader's mechanical breathing. "Why did you stop them, mister?" the boy asked. "Do you wish to kill me too?"

"No. The Force brought me here to find you... to train you," Vader replied.

"Train me? As a ninja?" he asked excitedly though he was injured.

"No, in the ways of the Force. I shall train you like my master trained me like his master before him."

"Y-you can't train the demon!" the same pink haired woman from earlier screeched.

"And why not?" Vader asked in more irritation than curiosity.

"B-because he'll kill us all, just like it did to many of our family and friends six years ago!"

Under his mask, Vader narrowed his eyes at the boy and guessed that he was around six solar cycles old. "Are you suggesting that a newborn was able to kill your friends and family?" he asked scrupulously.

"Yes! He's the demon incarnate and-!"

Vader clenched his fist, destroying the pink haired banshee's larynx with the Force. "Then you are a weak-minded fool." He then turned to the boy, "Do wish for power, power to rule over this filth and make them bow to your will?"

"Where would I learn of this power?" the boy asked.

"Not from these primitive wastes of life," Vader bluntly replied.

Not even a second passed before the boy answered, "Yes, I want power."

Vader then reached for his lightsaber, the Stormtroopers expecting him to kill the boy. However, he handed the lightsaber to the boy instead, igniting the crimson plasma blade with the Force. "Then it is time for your first lesson: kill them."

"What?" the boy asked with a confused look.

"Sith do not allow others to walk over them, make them pay for what they did to you this night. Show them the power of the Dark Side of the Force." He then turned to his two escorts, "Allow none of them to escape."

"Yes, milord!" they replied in unison.

The boy slowly approached the crowd of civilians that had purposely tried to kill him, influenced by alcohol or not. "Channel your anger and your hate, let it flow through you," Vader calmly said. Those on the other side of the humming crimson blade backed up towards the walls of one of the houses of the Red Light District in fear, while the weapon that the boy was holding was flashy and had never been seen by any of them before, they knew it could kill them easily. They saw the boy's eyes change from their startling and caring deep sky blue to his right being a sulfuric yellow and the other blood red with a slitted cornea (2), like a snake or other predatory animal.

Vader watched on in approval with his arms crossed as his new potential apprentice slaughtered the ones who would have killed him, their screams drowned out by the festival's fireworks exploding in the air. A few tried to run, but his Stormtroopers shot them with their E-11 blaster rifles in their knees, allowing the potential young Sith to kill them. Finally, the final one fell, the one whose voice box that Vader had destroyed, her head rolling away from her body with fear and horror eternally etched onto her face.

Vader turned off the lightsaber and Force pulled it back into his grasp. "You have done well, my apprentice," Vader said as his new apprentice kneeled before him like he had done with his master, Darth Sidious. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, master," the boy, now named Naruto, replied with respect.

"From now on, in my presence, you will be known as… Siqsa (3). Come, you have much to learn." The two Sith, accompanied by the two Stormtroopers left the alley and the village, leaving only severed corpses and crumpled bodies behind in the alley. Vader and his new apprentice boarded the Lambda shuttle and the boarding ramp closed just as a group of Force-sensitives surrounded the shuttle all dressed in black clothing and their faces covered with white porcelain masks with different designs drawn on them, they all had weapons drawn.

"My Lord, a group of locals have surrounded us," the pilot reported calmly.

"Ignore them, set course for the _Executor_."

The pilot acknowledged the order and pressed a few buttons. Outside the ANBU threw weapons at the behemoth metal monster (4), all of which bounced off the Durasteel hull. The shuttle kicked up dust and dirt as the repulsor engines turned on and lifted the shuttle in the air. The landing gear retracted as the primary ion engines activated, propelling the shuttle away at speeds and heights that the ninja below would never be able to keep up with (5). The wings folded down as it gained speed, going up into the upper atmosphere before leaving the planet entirely. Naruto was in awe of the stars and the massive 19-kilometer-long vessel they were traveling towards. Vader could not fault the youngling for his curiosity and wonder after all his new apprentice was from a pre-spaceflight world with limited technological advancements. After all, he too had been in wonder after seeing Imperial Center the first time when he was a child.

In Vader's private shuttle bay, which also housed his personal starfighter, he was greeted by a squadron of the 501st standing at attention. Vader escorted his apprentice into his private quarters and pulled up files on galactic history, after all, if he were to go through with his still hatching plan, his apprentice would need to blend in and not raise any suspicions. His apprentice occupied, he walked onto the bridge.

"Captain, chart a course for Korriban," Vader commanded. "Transfer the star chart and coordinate data for this system and transfer it to a removable drive, then wipe the data from the navicomputer."

"My Lord?" the captain asked.

"We were never here, captain."

"O-of course," the captain replied fearfully. "It will be done, my Lord."

And thus began the Sith training of Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Sith Lord Darth Siqsa.

XxXxXxX

 _Forest moon of Endor. Outer Rim, Modell sector, Endor system._

Admiral Naruto "Siqsa" Uzumaki stood with his arms behind his back watching the live feed from the _Executor_ of the battle of the Rebel Alliance and the Empire aboard his own Super Star Destroyer _Nightfall_ just on the other side of the gas giant Endor. His battle group consisted of six other Star Destroyers, two _Interdictor_ -class, three _Imperial II_ -class, and one heavily retrofitted _Imperial I_ -class destroyer. He was the youngest Admiral in the Empire at the young age of nineteen. Many had speculated at how someone so young could be as powerful in the Imperial Navy. Some had written it off as prestigious levels of intelligence and skill, like Chiss Admiral Thrawn. Others higher up knew that he had been deployed several times with Darth Vader and his task forces and each time received a commendation from Vader himself as well as Imperial High Command. In fact, the only people who knew how he had been placed in such a high level of power were his second in command and his master.

He wore the standard black admiral uniform, complete with ridiculous hat. He awaited the specific order from his master to arrive in the battle. The crew of his battle group was completely loyal to him to a fault, he had vetted them personally using the Force. Those who would not remain loyal he had reassigned, or if he found Imperial Security Bureau plants he'd have them die in 'accidents' ranging from reactor leaks and explosive decompression to food poisoning and allergic reactions.

His personal unit designated 'Maelstrom' was a completely different story. They were all his genetic clones. Unlike the clones from the Clone War that were all based off of Jango Fett and Fett alone, his were like his children biologically as samples of blood and other genetic samples of human females with the potential of Force sensitivity within the next two generations were taken from hospitals and med bays across the Empire and had the Kaminoans splice his genes with the collected samples. It had taken ten years to build his army, however, they would be with him for at least thirty more years or so as there was a trigger set that would re-engage normal aging after the clones reached the biological age of eighteen standard years old. Another thing that made his clones different? There were both male and female clones in his army. Male or female didn't matter to him, only that they were lethal, and they were. As they were also Force-sensitive thanks to the combination of his genes and the genes of the women they had Force-enhanced reflexes, making their survival chances much higher than normal Stormtroopers. Of course, this had been a gift from his master.

As they aged quickly, there were some that he grew up with, especially the ones that had the potential to use the most combative uses of the Force. Members like his second in command. He sensed what his second in command was about to tell him. "Colonel Suzuka?" he asked without turning around.

"It's time. We've received the transmission from Lord Vader, the contingency is now in effect," the disciplined but pleasant sounding voice of his second in command stated.

Naruto turned around to see an attractive young woman around nineteen standard years old standing at attention. She also wore the standard Imperial officer uniform as Naruto did, albeit with a lower rank displayed on her uniform. Her longer than regulation chestnut-brown brown hair was worn in a ponytail while a single loose bang framed the right side of her face. Her uniform clung to her voluptuous form and displayed her higher than average bust size, slender waist, and taut and firm buttocks. While Naruto was a Sith and didn't have to restrain his emotions like the Jedi of the Old Republic did, he did have to keep an air of authority and calmness as an admiral; and if he was going, to be honest, he thought his second in command was quite beautiful. But then again all of his female clones were.

"Is the group in position?" Naruto asked.

"Coordinates have been entered and hyperdrives are primed," the colonel replied.

"Good. We know where the ships are positioned, have gunners aiming in those directions. Have the _Verdant_ and _Striker_ have their gravity well projectors ready to activate. Prepare the micro-jump to hyperspace." At once, the stars streaked past for a second or two before reverting back into real space. "Time to unleash chaos, strike from every side, confuse them, destroy everything, decide who lives.. and who dies (6)," he said with a grin, one that was mirrored by his second in command; his one ice blue eye and sulfuric yellow eye glistened in glee at what was to happen.

XxXxXxX

 _Home One, Forest moon of Endor._

"Admiral six vessels inbound behind the Imperial fleet, all with Imperial signatures!" one of the crewmen stated.

At once, the aforementioned six vessels reverted back into real space and revealed five Star Destroyers which were spearheaded by a Super Star Destroyer. "Force preserves us," Ackbar said in a pseudo-prayer.

When they expected to die in superheated turbolaser fire, they didn't. "Sir, the new arrivals are firing on the Imperial fleet!" another crewman stated.

"WHAT?!" Ackbar replied in surprise. And there he saw several of the _Imperial II_ destroyers explode from the volleys fired at them while ion cannons were fired at the _Executor_.

"Sir, we're getting a com from the Super Star Destroyer, audio only," one of the communications officers stated.

"Open a line."

 **"Admiral, the shield on the forest moon should be down shortly. With the four destroyers down and the shields of Executor down this battle should be in the Alliance's favor. Best of luck, and may the Force be with you,"** and with that the communication cut out before the six ships jumped back into hyperspace, not a minute later.

XxXxXxX

 _Nightfall_

Naruto cut the communication with the Mon Calamari vessel and turned to the navigations officer. He tossed a crystal data storage device to him. "Load up the coordinates on that drive," Naruto ordered.

Not more than a moment later the battlegroup shifted position away from the battle, taking a few turbolaser hits that were dispersed by the ray shields the ships had up, and jumped into hyperspace once more.

"Where are we going, Admiral?" Colonel Suzuka asked.

"Home, colonel. I'm going home."

 **To be continued…?**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's the end of this pilot chapter. Next, up, notes!**

 **1\. So I say that it "seldom" snows in Konoha. Now I watched the Last Naruto movie trailer and there are a few scenes where it's winter in Konoha. Based on the country's location that we've seen throughout the series we haven't seen it snow, at least that I can remember other than the trailer. So I'm going with that it occasionally snows.**

 **2\. So I looked up the anatomy of the eye and the innermost part of the eye is the lens while the center of the eye before you get inside it is the cornea. Like what most people put in fanfics when it concerns Naruto is that his sclera becomes slitted. Wrong. The sclera is part of the outermost layer of the eye which lies behind the ligaments that connect the eye to the skull just before you get to the optic nerve. It's amazing what you can learn from a simple google search.**

 **3\. "Siqsa" is the Sith word for "demon" according to the Star Wars wiki aka Wookieepedia. I thought it was appropriate given what the villagers call him. Also note that Vader didn't call him Darth Siqsa, just Siqsa as Naruto isn't a Sith Lord yet, just an apprentice. Also, I don't know Sith traditions and I'm sort of making this up as I go along. After all Galen Marek was called Starkiller, not Darth Starkiller.**

 **4\. The Lambda has nothing on the AT-AT or the Destroyers, however, they've never seen a metal construct that large; so yeah, monster.**

 **5\. Ok, so I did some research on ninja speed and the speed at which the human eye can comprehend. From what I've gathered the fastest speed the eye can see is anywhere between 75-150 frames per second in terms of digital media, it all depends on the person, though. As for ninja the Body Flicker Technique, or Shunshin no Jutsu, isn't a teleporting technique. *Waits for shocked gasps to subside* According to the Naruto wiki it's a technique that propels the user at a speed faster at which the eye can see across short distances for a short amount of time. The ONLY known teleportation technique that's canon is the Flying Thunder God technique that the Fourth Hokage was infamous for using. Again the user moves so fast that the eye can't see it making LOOK like teleportation while it is not. Hence this is the reason they would not be able to catch up to the shuttle in the short time span the Body Flicker is used for is because of the Sublight engines on the shuttle.**

 **6\. This is a quote from the 2015 E3 trailer for** ** _Ghost Recon: Wildlands_** **monologue.**

 **I bet you didn't see Naruto firing on the Imperial fleet. Nope, I KNOW you didn't. And why is the _Executor_ being Vader's ship of choice instead of some random regular Star Destroyer? Because I can. Anywho, that is part of a larger concept idea I've been working with my bud Shadowz101 for another ****_Star Wars_** **crossover idea I'm working on and plan on releasing eventually once I get the story all worked out. So tell me what you think? Should this continue? Should I leave it a plotbunny? Let me know in the reviews section.**

 **Remember to favorite if you liked, follow if you want to see this continue, and check out my other works. Until next time everyone!**

 **EDIT: It was brought to my attention that the "firing upon the Imperials scene" was an idea that I might have gotten from the writer** **fanwriter10101 and his story "A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away"** **(** id: 11634268 **), however, I have a TERRIBLE short term memory and forgot. To the guest that brought this to my attention, I thank you. As I've stated numerous times in other fics I've written, I do not like plagiarism and try to give credit wherever it is due. This is one of those instances where I forgot and later edit my already published doc to give credit.**


End file.
